Mi Complemento
by ZafiroSxS'n
Summary: No me había dado cuenta cuanto habían cambiado las cosas, de cuando acá Naruto era tan observador? Y mas importante, ¿Por qué Mierda Sakura me esta ignorando? La verdad me cayo como un balde de agua fría. Yo realmente deseaba a Sakura y mucho. ¡El amor es un complemento y ni Sasuke Uchiha se escapa de eso! ¡Oh no señor! LEMMON.
1. Capitulo I

**Bueno esta es una historia nueva, totalmente de mi autoria y aqui les dejo el primer capitulo espero que les agrade y déjenme sus comentarios para saber si vale la pena seguir subiéndola.**

**Aclaraciones: Lemmon, es narrada por Sasuke. Los personajes no me pertenecen ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto**

.

MI COMPLEMENTO

.

by: ZafiroSxS'n

.

—Sakura-chan—grito Naruto muy cerca de mi oído. No quería admitirlo pero lo había extrañado, por supuesto eso era algo que jamás diría en vos alta. Aleje ese pensamiento de mi cabeza. Mejor me dedique a observar a la chica pelirosa que nos miraba asombrada. No la había visto desde que la trate de matar. Y no tuve tiempo de verla ni hablar con ella durante mi pelea con Madara. Tendría que pedirle perdón como a Karin. Aunque a Sakura no llegue a hacerle nada. No solo tratar de matarla. Esperaba que me perdonara. Tsk qué diablos yo cumplía con pedirle perdón si lo hacía o no ya no era mi problema.

—Naruto…Sasuke-kun—siseo Sakura al acercarse a nosotros. Venia junto a un chico pelinegro. Supongo que es Sai. Ya había escuchado de el por Naruto y estaba seguro que es el mismo de la ves que los vi en la guardia de Orochimaru.

—Sakura-chan cumplí mi promesa… ¿no dices nada?—pregunto Naruto. Ella por su parte seguía parada mirándome. Sus ojos comenzaron a cristalizarse. Se volvió hacia Naruto y lo abrazo. El correspondió su abrazo estrujándola fuertemente. No era la reacción que esperaba. Un sentimiento de impotencia se apodero de mí. Unas ganas de jalarla y de alejarla del dobe se apoderaron de mí. Por qué a él y no yo. Que mierda. ¿Porque pienso eso?

—Gracias—le susurro antes de separarse de él. Acto seguido se volteo hacia mí y me abrazo. Su molestamente adictivo aroma a cereza me golpeo. Se sentía tan suave. Para mi sorpresa correspondí el abrazo. Coloque torpemente mis manos en su estrecha cintura. Odiaba comportarme torpemente en esos asuntos con ella. ¿Porque ella? Me permití cerrar los ojos un momento. Hacía mucho que no la abrazaba. Corrección. Ella a mí. Desde el examen chummin para ser exactos.

—Perdóname—susurre contra su oído. Era la única manera y estábamos en el momento justo. Además que los idiotas que teníamos alrededor no me podía escuchar. Sentí como se apretaba más a mí, sentí sus pequeños. No. Ya no eran pequeños. Sus pechos estaban apretados en el mío. Mierda. Tenía que controlarme. Yo no me dejaba llevar por las hormonas. No Uchiha Sasuke.

—no tengo nada que perdonarte—susurro en mi oído. Joder e sentía tan bien sentirla así.

—bueno, bueno ya teme déjala—Naruto rompió el momento jalando a Sakura hacia él. Esperaba la reacción de reclamo por ella o por lo menos su habitual golpe. Pero ninguna de las dos llego y solo se dedicó a sonreírme.

—oh! Por cierto él es Sai, el otro integrante del equipo—hablo Sakura. Lo observe era algo parecido a mí. Mi remplazo.

—Mucho gusto, Naruto y la fea me han hablado mucho de ti—fea. Voltee a ver a Sakura que solo hiso un gesto de reproche por el apodo. ¿Era ciego o qué?

—Hmp!—respondí. Mi cara volvió a la habitual. Sin ningún tipo de expresión. No me agradaba ese tipo para nada.

Después de nuestro encuentro. Naruto nos invitó a comer ramen. Poco después se nos unió Kakashi.

—Y Sasuke ya sabes dónde te vas a quedar—me pregunto Kakashi. Aún no había pensado en eso.

—Supongo que donde vivía antes—respondí sin interés.

—Ese lugar ya no existe Sasuke—respondió Naruto—después del ataque de Nagato—¡Mierda! Eso significaba que todo el barrio Uchiha había quedado hecho nada. Itachi se me vino a la mente. Y el sentimiento de soledad me atravesó de nuevo. Si solo las cosas hubiese sido de otra manera. Alce de nuevo la mirada todos esperaban mi respuesta.

—Bueno supongo que encontrare donde—

— ¿Porque no se queda con nosotros Naruto?—hablo Sakura ahora. Esperen acaso dijo nosotros. Acaso ellos. Imposible, o tal vez no. Tal vez ese es el motivo por el que Sakura no dijo nada cuando nos interrumpió el dobe hacia unas horas.

—Buena idea Sakura-chan—grito—nos sobra una habitación vente a vivir con nosotros.

De nuevo esa palabra. ¿Desde cuándo era un nosotros?

—Así que ustedes viven juntos—afirme. Tratando de que no se escuchara el tono molesto en mi vos.

—Sí. ¿No es increíble?—de nuevo eses sentimiento. ¿Ellos estaban saliendo? De verdad ¿Naruto y Sakura?

—Ellos no están saliendo si eso es lo que te preocupa—interrumpió Kakashi. Se había dado cuenta. Aun me sorprendía lo observador que era mi ex sensei. Aun así no dije nada como de costumbre.

—Oh! Si Sasuke-kun no creas que salgo con este idiota—señalo Sakura a Naruto. Alivio. Fue lo que en ese momento sentí. Naruto bufo ante el comentario.

—yo estoy perfectamente con mi Hina-chan!—le dijo el dobe en posición de orgullo—además como vas a salir conmigo si sigues enamorada del Teme. Valla ni siquiera sales con nadie—mi corazón se aceleró ante las palabras de Naruto. Mire a Sakura. Se encontraba sonrojada y evitaba mi mirada. Ni siquiera se molestó en negarlo. Hmp! Una media sonrisa se plasmó en mi rostro. El ambiente se tornó incomodo, al menos para Sakura. Yo aún estaba regocijado sin saber por qué.

—Bien entonces está decidido. Sasuke se quedara con nosotros—grito Naruto rompiendo el incómodo silencio.

La cena transcurrió normal. Kakashi se fue diciendo que tenía asuntos más importantes. Claro su estúpido libro. Naruto hablaba con Sakura y Sai. Yo rara vez me adentraba en la plática. Y era debido a que no podía parar de hacer diferentes escenarios del por qué Sai le hablaba a Sakura como si se conocieran de toda la vida. Si no estaba con Naruto tal vez ella y ese tipejo. No imposible, además Naruto dijo que aún seguía enamorada de mí así que no tenía nada de qué preocuparme. ¿Preocuparme? De verdad había pensado eso. Joder que mierda me pasaba.

—Bueno yo me voy a ver a Hina-chan—se levantó Naruto—Sakura puedes llevar a Sasuke al departamento y decirle donde va a dormir?—ella solo asintió.

— ¡Bien!-ttebayo—y se fue.

—Bueno Sasuke esta será tu habitación—la habitación que ahora era mía era bastante compleja, una cama, un pequeño ropero y un escritorio.

—El baño es aquella puerta—se dirigió hacia ella abriendo la puerta—lo compartiremos—se sonrojo la mire alzando una ceja.

— ¡Vamos! No iba a compartir baño con el cerdo de Naruto, tu por lo menos eres más higiénico, mas…—se calló, Hmp! Seguía siendo igual de molesta.

—De acuerdo—asintió y me siguió explicando más cosas, porque no se iba ya, lo único que quería en este momento era descansar estaba exhausto. Sin quererlo mi cara estaba dando indicios de que me estaba hartando. Y por supuesto ella se dio cuenta.

—Creo que te estoy aburriendo—sonrió así que mejor me voy, cualquier cosa llámame—y sin más salió de la habitación triste.

No era mi intención molestarla mucho menos entristecerle, pero me estaba muriendo de sueño. Estaba cansado tanto mental como físicamente. Más de la mente puesto que apenas unos meses atrás había terminado la guerra. Ahora esperaba adaptarme a este lugar el que una vez fue mi hogar.

_Continuara..._

¿Y bien? ¿Que les pareció?

Por favor déjenme sus comentarios, ya sea aquí, en Facebook o Twitter, me harían muy feliz.

Nos vemos hasta el otro capitulo. Besos!

Att: ZafiroSxS'n


	2. Capitulo II

**Bueno chic s esta ves fue mas rapido de lo que pense que los subiria espero que entiendan...vale...de cualquier forma aqui esta el segundo capitulo espero que lo disfruten...**

**Aclaraciones: Lemmon, es narrada por Sasuke. Los personajes no me pertenecen ya saben son de Masashi kishimoto.**

**.**

**MI COMPLEMENTO**

**.**

**By: ZafiroSxS'n**

.

-o-o-o-

Por dios si escuchaba otro _Sasuke-kun_ me volvería loco. Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que me había quedado a vivir con Naruto y Sakura.

Al principio iba todo bien, Naruto seguía igual de idiota más sin en cambio casi no estaba a que ahora era más solicitado para salir en misiones. Pero bueno después de todo era el héroe de Konoha. Además que la quinta lo estaba preparando para tomar su lugar como nuevo Hokage. Al final había cumplido su sueño. Por otra parte Sakura, era diferente conmigo.

Era aún más molesta.

Me trataba como a un inútil. Por favor. Cuando no estaba en el hospital todo era fastidioso ya que cada cinco minutos me pregunta si quiero esto o lo otro. Estaba harto definitivamente una molestia. Las pocas veces que de verdad descanse era cuando me iba de misión.

— ¡Teme!—me grito Naruto en mi oído.

—Joder, ¿podrías ser menos escandaloso?—me queje, casi me deja sordo.

—Es que no me escuchabas—rodee los ojos- ¿Podrías enfocarte en el juego?—me regaño. Se me había olvidado por completo que estaba en la sala jugando video juegos con el dobe. Sakura estaba en la cocina junto con Hinata e Ino.

Esta última no desperdiciaba la oportunidad de insinuárseme a cada rato.

— ¡Ja! Te gane—mierda todo por estar pensando en tonterías. En ese instante llamaron a la puerta.

—Chicos ¿Podrían abrir?—Grito Sakura desde la cocina.

—Te toca—me dijo Naruto, lo fulmine con la mirada— ¿Qué? Perdiste—resignado me dirigí a la puerta y abrí, topándome con el rostro sonriente de Sai. Él era otra de las cosas que me tenía molesto.

No Salí del departamento, en un principio pensé que era por ver a Naruto, pero poco después me di cuenta que era por Sakura. Me molestaba el hecho de que le hablara a Sakura como si la conociera de toda su vida, por favor en ese caso yo la conocía más que él. ¿Oh no? Bueno eso no importa yo sé que es verdad, hay veces en que pienso que son novios, imposible Sakura no se metería con un tipo como ese.

—Sasuke-san—me saludo.

—Hmp—respondí asintiendo con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo—dijo y sin más se metió al interior. Saludo a Naruto, al escucharlo el trio de chicas salió de la cocina a saludarlo. Primero saludo a Hinata e Ino con un abrazo, pero cuando lo hiso con Sakura, apreté más mis puños no me había dado cuenta que los tenia cerrados hasta ese momento.

No entendía por qué me molestaba, era ilógico, pero aun así lo hacía me molestaba.

Después de un buen rato nos sentamos a comer. Todo estaba tranquilo y normal, excepto yo que aún seguía molesto. Casi no probé bocado y no paso desapercibido para Sakura.

—Sasuke-kun ¿estás bien?—me pregunto yo por mi parte no conteste y solo apreté mis puños aún más fuerte para evitar explotar contra ella. Todos se me quedaron viendo esperando que hablara, no me quedo de otra más que responder—no—fue lo único que se me ocurrió.

— ¿No te gusto la comida? Puedo prepararte otra cosa si quieres—joder no podía callarse.

— ¡No Sakura! , no quiero nada ¿Por qué mierda no me dejas en paz?—grite, Todos a mi alrededor se quedaron callados. Sin pensarlo mucho me levante y apreté mis puños aún más, mi respiración estaba agitada y cuando mi mirada se topó con la de Sakura, solo supe una cosa.

Quería morirme, sus enormes ojos jade, esos ojos que tantas veces me vieron con amor ahora estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y cristalizados. Se podía ver millones de emociones siendo atravesados por ellas, enojo, tristeza, odio, rabia, lastima; pero no amor y eso realmente me dolió. Sin esperar Sakura se levantó y se fue a su habitación.

Yo era una de las pocas personas que perdía el control pero por una razón y que aún no entendía cual, solo cuando se trataba de Sakura era cuando todo se iba a la mierda.

— ¿Eres idiota Teme?—el reclamo de Naruto me saco de mi trance, lo mire— ¿cómo se te ocurre decirle algo así a Sakura?

Fruncí el ceño y sin esperar me dirigí a la puerta y sin más me Salí del departamento. Sí que era un idiota como había dicho Naruto, no debí hablarle así a Sakura, no a ella. Me volteé dispuesto a entrar de nuevo y disculparme con ella pero la vos de Ino me detuvo.

—Sakura—

—No Ino, déjame a mí—esta vez fue la vos del imbécil de Sai—yo hablo con ella.

¡A la Mierda! No tengo nada de que disculparme, ella se lo busco, ella era la culpable de todo, de este estúpido coraje que tenía en estos momentos y que estaba seguro era culpa de la molestia. Tenía que alejarme de ahí.

Dos horas habían pasado desde que me Salí del departamento y ahora ya era de noche, cuando llegue todo estaba oscuro, no había rastro de nadie a excepción de Sakura que estaba seguro ahora estaría llorando. Joder! Ya no quería hacerle más daño del que ya le había hecho y no solo lo de la mañana si no de todo. Me dirigí a su puerta dispuesto a disculparme, dejaría de lado mi orgullo solo por una vez, tome la manija de la puerta dispuesto a abrirla pero la vos de Sakura me interrumpió.

—Lo se Sai—alcance a escuchar, después de ese susurro llegaron otros más pero apenas los logre oír, los oídos me zumbaban, mi tranquilidad se había desvanecido al escuchar la vos de Sai.

Qué demonios hacia Sai en la habitación de Sakura, ¿no alardeaba cosas sobre el amor que me tenía? entonces ¿Por qué metía a Sai a su habitación?, sentí mi sangre hervir no sabía aun porque, a mí no me interesaba Sakura, era una jodida molestia. Sin más me aleje de la puerta decidido a irme a mi cuarto cuando la puerta de Sakura se abrió y salió Sai con una enorme sonrisa. ¡Joder!

Sus ojos se encontraron con los míos y su sonrisa se ensancho aún más, juraría que lo hacía al propósito, si no fuera porque en este momento estaba doblando la manija de mi puerta ya hubiera dado por muerto a ese remplazo.

—Sasuke—musito, asintiendo con la cabeza para luego largarse.

Aleje la mano de la manija, me escocían los ojos, me fije en el pequeño espejo de la pared, el Sharingan se había activado ¿Qué mierda me pasaba? No me importaba lo que Sakura hiciera con ese imbécil. Aun consiente de eso, no podía evitar esa opresión en el pecho, ni las ganas inexplicables de golpear algo, lo que fuera con tal de sacar esta frustración.

—Sasuke, ¿estás bien?—la vos de Sakura me saco de mis pensamientos. Esperen… ¿Sasuke? Me voltee hacia ella.

—Oye tenemos que hablar de lo de esta mañana—

_¿Sasuke?_

—Sé que he exagerado en cómo te trato, pero no era forma de que me lo dijeras—

_¿Y el "Kun"?_

—Sasuke, ¿me estas escuchando siquiera?—no podía aguantarme, mi furia incremento, tenía que alejarme de ella a menos que soltara otra estupidez.

Volví a mirarla, fulminándola, quería que se diera cuenta de lo mucho que me molestaba, que me molestaba verla con Sai, por una razón que aun so entendía pero que estaba ahí. Ella lo entendió ya que no dijo más y solo bajo la mirada.

Abrí la puerta y me adentre a la oscuridad de mi cuarto. Tenía que pensar muchas cosas, de por qué me sentía así con Sakura.

_Tenía que encontrar una solución y pronto._

_Continuara..._

_Esta historia tuvo un buen recibimiento así si les gusto por favor déjenme un review...lo agradecería mucho..._

_¡Felices Fiestas!_

_espero que santa les trajera todo lo que pidieran!_

_Yo pedí un sasuke! ¡Ahora soy muy feliz! :3_

_Att: ZafiroSxS'n_


	3. Capitulo III

Si leyeron bien son dos capitulos por uno! :3

Aclaraciones:

Lemmon, es narrada por sasuke. Los personajes no me pertenecen ya saben son de Masashi Kishimoto.

**MI COMPLEMENTO**

**.**

**By: ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

Desperté de mal humor, como casi todas las mañanas últimamente. Y sabía exactamente el motivo de mis desvelos, pero era demasiado orgulloso para aceptarlo. Aun así tenía que encontrar una solución y sabía exactamente dónde buscarla.

Me adentre al baño y pase de largo el hecho de que aun hubiera vapor en él, justo eso ahora no me importaba. Sin más rodeos me acerque a la puerta que conectaba su cuarto con el mío. Me detuve con el puño al aire. ¡Demonios! Tenía que hablar con ella a menos que ese estúpido sentimiento de culpa jamás se alejara de mí. Toque suavemente la puerta.

—Pasa—escuche desde adentro. Abrí y me adentre al cuarto. De inmediato me arrepentí.

¿Por qué mierda no me espere hasta el desayuno? Por qué Naruto estaría ahí, me respondí al mismo tiempo. Aun así maldije, mi cuerpo se quedó petrificado ante la vista que tenía en frente. — ¿Qué sucede?—pregunto ella aun sin mirarme, pero yo no pude contestarle. Pero era inevitable no poder hablar y es que cualquiera se quedaría sin palabras si encuentras a tu excompañera de equipo, mojada y envuelta en una pequeña y rosada toalla que apenas y tapaba lo suficiente. Pronto hacía mucho calor en la habitación, sin importar que no llevara camisa. Cerré los ojos con frustración.

Esto no ayudaría en nada a mi estúpida cabeza confundida y mucho menos ese _exquisito_ escalofrió que recorrió mi cuerpo al ver a la molestia con tan poca ropa. Sin poder evitarlo comencé a recorrerla con mi mirada, desde sus pequeños hombros, bajando por su espalda y estrecha cintura y ese ¡trasero! Si bien Sakura nunca tuvo pechos grandes, bien era recompensado con ese bonito trasero. _¡Joder! Estaba perdiendo el juicio._

— ¿Sasuke?—de nuevo su vos me saco de mis pensamientos.

—bueno—aclare mi garganta que de pronto estaba seca y me costaba tragar—quería pedirte…hmm…disculpas!—ella me miro sorprendida.

Evite su mirada no por vergüenza, más bien para que ella no se diera cuenta del _modo_ en como la miraba.

—Yo…-balbuceo—no sé qué decir—regrese mi mirada hacia ella. Ahora fue su turno de apartarla, estaba sonrojada y aunque ella pensaba que no me daba cuenta, sabía que me miraba de reojo. Hmp! Así que le avergonzaba verme sin camiseta.

No era la primera vez que me veía así, no entendía por que se sonrojaba o tal vez yo nunca me había detenido a observar sus expresiones cuando estaba conmigo. _Interesante._

Una sonrisa se plasmó en mis labios.

—No tienes que decir nada—dije sonriéndole, ella se estremeció. Me gustaba verla _así._ Sonrojada y cohibida ante mí.

Me acerque a ella, seguía estando igual de enana que antes pero me gustaba. Su olor no había cambiado en nada aun desprendía aquel _molesto_ olor a cerezo. Lo que si había cambiado era su cuerpo. Si bien dije que no era muy voluptuosa, ahora sí que lo era. Tenía los labios separados, sabía que respiraba con dificultad debido a mi cercanía. Un poderoso sentimiento de tomar sus labios con los míos me invadió a tal grado de asustarme.

Ella seguía mirando a cualquier lado de la habitación, justo a esta altura podía ver perfectamente su escote. Sentí un respingo en mi entrepierna.

_¡Joder! La verdad me callo como balde de agua fría. La deseaba y mucho_.

Me acerque a ella sin poder evitarlo más ocasionando que sus pechos rosaran con mi torso, quise gemir ante lo delicioso que se sintió, ella sin reprimirse soltó un pequeño gemido. Alzo su vista hacia mí. Sus ojos verdes estaban desmesuradamente abiertos y con un extraño brillo en ellos. Sus mejillas teñidas completamente de rojo. Tan solo un pedazo de tela nos separaba y _¡diablos!_ si no quería arrancársela. Sin medir mis movimientos la tome de la cintura y la arrincone en la pared.

Me molestaba que solo _ella _hacia que perdiera el control de esta manera. Era difícil de creer pero había tenido una que otra aventura con chicas de otras aldeas. Pero ninguna me hacía desearla tanto como Sakura lo hacía conmigo.

Recorrí con la mirada su rostro hasta que me topé con sus carnosos y apetecibles labios. Quería detenerme, sabía que debía hacerlo, pero por algún motivo mi autocontrol simplemente me había abandonado. Sakura tampoco ayudaba, seguía sin hacer ningún movimiento. Entonces mordió su labio_. ¿A caso era una invitación?_

Me incline hasta acercar más mi rostro al de ella, rose mis labios ínfimamente con ella, tragándonos el aliento del otro. Estaba por sellar nuestros labios.

— ¡Me voy!-la chillona voz de Naruto logro que la atmosfera se perdiera. Mi autocontrol regreso. Y sin más me separe de ella dispuesto a largarme de una vez de ahí.

— ¿Por qué haces esto? Sasuke—me voltee hacia ella mirándola de frente. Estaba sonrojada aturdida y confusa.

_Sasuke._ Mi ceño se frunció, de nuevo ese jodido nombre. _Vacío._ Ella se ajustó la toalla. Recordé lo bien que se sentía entre mis manos. Aleje el pensamiento y di la vuelta para irme.

—No sé por qué lo hice—dije parándome en medio de la habitación. _¿Por qué mierda no me iba ya? Yo sabía que justo ahora_—no haría algo como esto contigo—mis pensamientos se salieron de mi boca lo sufrientemente fuerte para que ella me escuchara.

—bueno, entonces si no querías hacerlo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?—esta vez la mire, su expresión de confusión fue remplazada por una de enojo. Ahora como salía de esto.

_Simple lárgate de ahí sin responderle._

Pero no podía.

—Soy hombre Sakura—afirme—y si me recibes de esa forma, cualquiera pudo haberlo hecho—pero no _Sasuke Uchiha_. Me recrimine por eso. Sabía que la única forma de salir vivo de esto era echándole la culpa a ella de sus actos.

Sakura al parecer apenas se daba cuenta de que estaba semi-desnuda frente a mí.

—¿bu..bueno entonces que quieres?—tartamudeo.

—Lo único que quería era hablar—hable fríamente—quiero que me des espacio. Cada cinco minutos me preguntas cosas y agradezco el gesto…pero—me quede callado, no sabía si decirle molesta era lo mejor ahora.

— ¿Soy molesta?—termino mi frase—acepto que he llegado a hacerlo pero…-bajo la mirada—solo quería que te sintieras _bienvenido_ de nuevo—susurro. Hmp! El sentimiento de culpa que esperaba que desapareciera ahora se intensificaba.

—Lo agradezco, pero no necesito que cuides de mi— _¡claro que sí! _Hablo una estúpida voz en mi cabeza.

—Ok comprendo—dijo tristemente, nos quedamos callados. El ambiente comenzaba a ponerse tenso, bueno era hora que me fuera.

Sin más me dirigí al baño para regresar a mi cuarto. cerre la puerta detrás de mi. Lleve mi mano a la frente ¿Qué había sido todo eso? Mi mirada se fue a la molestia que sentía en mi entrepierna.

Tenía que arreglar el _problema_ de alguna forma. Una ducha de agua fría sería lo mejor.

Las siguientes semanas después del accidente con Sakura todo paso demasiado tranquilo. Yo trataba por todos los medios no cruzarme con ella.

Naruto por otra parte comenzó a ponerse inquieto debido al hecho que tanto Sakura como yo nos ignorábamos. Y empeoro cuando Sakura comenzó a llegar a la media noche y había veces en las que ni siquiera llegaba a dormir.

Por otra parte Sakura se la pasaba inconscientemente haciendo que las duchas de agua helada fueran más frecuentes desde ese ves no había podido sacármela de la cabeza.

La deseaba. Pero no sabía porque mierda ese día le dije cosas tan estúpidas molestándola.

Odiaba no poder dejar de pensar en ella, no podía concentrarme en mis misiones.

Justo hoy casi me entierran un kunai en el abdomen por distraerme. Gracias a Naruto que no lo hicieron.

Después de acabar la misión nos dirigíamos al departamento esperaba que Sakura ya hubiera llegado, de otra forma tendría que decirle a Naruto. Ella solo parecía hacerle caso a él.

Por supuesto que me preocupaba que ella anduviera a media noche en nose donde con nose quien.

—Ahh! Espero que Sakura ya esté en casa 'ttebayo—se quejó Naruto exhausto.

— ¿Qué que hablas?—trate de parecer indiferente, pero ya tenía una idea de lo que me iba a decir.

—Vamos no me vas a decir que no te has dado cuenta que Sakura casi no duerme en la casa—Naruto ya no era tan despistado como pensaba.

—Si me he dado cuenta, pero no es como si me importe—dije indiferentemente.

Bueno no era como que le iba dejar saber que cada noche me pasaba por su habitación para saber si estaba ahí.

— ¡Ja! Si claro—dijo para emprender la carrera dejándome de otras. Tendría que tener cuidado Naruto ya no era un idiota como pensaba.

_Todo había empeorado y sabía muy bien de quién demonios era la culpa._

_Continuara..._

**Ja! las cosas se ponen calientes! en realidad estaba muy inspirada, espero que les guste y que me regalen un lindo review.**

**Gracias a las personas que han comentado!**

**Les mando un abraso enorme y Felices Fiestas! Un año mas con ustedes!**

**Att: ZafiroSxS'n**


	4. Capitulo IV

**BIEN PUES AQUÍ ESTA LA CONTINUACIÓN, ESPERO QUE LES GUSTÉ. SE QUÉ LES GUSTARA PORQUE ME ESFORCE EN ESCRIBIRLA...JAJA. XD**

**AUN ASÍ DISFRÚTENLA. YA QUE HABRA UN POCO DE LEMMON. **

**ACLARACIONES: LEMMON, ES NARRADA POR SASUKE. LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN YA SABEN SON DE MASASHI KISHIMOTO.**

**.**

**MI COMPLEMENTO**

**.**

**by: ZafiroSxS'n**

**.**

Cuando llegamos al departamento todas las luces estaban completamente apagadas. Bueno eran las tres de la madrugada era más que esperarse. Aun no sabía si Sakura estaba o no.

—Me voy a dormir, estoy exhausto—declaro Naruto mientras bostezaba. Se dirigió a su habitación. No dije nada y solo me quite la armadura Ambu. Deje la mochila en la pequeña mesa de centro junto con las armas.

Yo también estaba exhausto. Me deje caer en el sofá pesadamente. Estaba quitándome la máscara Ambu cuando la puerta se abrió.

Una melena rosa se asomó con cautela para luego entrar completamente al departamento. Eso había respondido mis dudas sobre si estaba Sakura o no.

Sin darse cuenta de mi presencia, comenzó a caminar de puntitas. Dejo las botas que traía en la mano a un lado de la puerta. Aun sin darse cuenta de mí. Hmp! Era tan despistada.

—No sabía que tenías turno en el hospital—comente, a lo que ella brinco con sorpresa y se giró hacia mí con las manos en su pecho.

— ¡Mierda! Sasuke! Eres tu—refunfuño—me asustaste—me acuso.

Yo no dije nada tan solo la observe. No tenía ganas de discutir con ella. _Nuevamente_. Algo había en ella. Se veía extraña. Una pequeña risa se escapó de sus labios. Se acercó a mí contoneando sus caderas en el proceso. Eso me puso inquieto. ¡Joder! Nuevamente me tocaría una ducha de agua helada. Como la odiaba por eso.

Cuando se acercó lo suficiente se dejó caer a un lado de mí en el sofá, demasiado cerca para mi estabilidad mental. Su molesto aroma a cerezo llego a mis fosas nasales.

— ¿Qué haces despierto? ¿Me estabas esperando?—pregunto entre risas cada vez más cerca de mí. Su aliento a alcohol me golpeo en el rostro, estaba ebria. Aun así no le dije nada. Y no la aleje.

— ¡Hmp! Acabo de llegar—declare. Mis ojos se desviaron hacia su boca. Rosada y húmeda. Mierda me moría por besarla.

Mi mirada se volvió hacia sus ojos. Encontrándomela observando también mis labios. Sabía que ella quería esto tanto como yo. Entonces ¿Por qué me evitaba? No más bien. ¿Por qué yo la evitaba?

Aleje ese pensamiento en lo más profundo de mi cerebro. Lo único que tenía en mi mente era besar _esos_ labios.

Sentí las manos de Sakura en mi abdomen mandándome una deliciosa descarga eléctrica. Nuestras narices se rosaban. Invadiendo el aire del otro. No duraría mucho conteniéndome. Aun así no demostré que me aturdía su cercanía. Mi mascara de indiferencia seguía en mi rostro.

—Sasuke—susurro cerca de mis labios—quiero besarte—declaro sorprendiéndome. ¿Desde cuando Sakura era tan…? Pero ver como se lamia los labios alejo todo pensamiento de mí. ¡Joder! Era un hombre y ya no podía _resistirme_ más.

Sin pensarlo le tome de la nuca acercándola a mí y sellando por fin mis labios con los suyos. Un gemido salió de ambos ante el contacto. Había fantaseado mucho con ese beso y no se parecía nada a la realidad. Sus labios eran muy suaves, más de lo que se veían. Sin poder evitarlo pase mi lengua por su labio inferior, probándolo. Preparándolo para luego morderlo. Un suave jadeo salió de su boca ahogándose en la mía. Aproveche que abriera la boca para introducir mi lengua en su cavidad. Rose mi lengua con la suya. E intensificamos el beso. Era un beso ansioso por parte de ambos. Sakura deslizo sus manos por mi pecho hasta perderse en mi cuello mientras enterraba sus dedos en mi cabello. Era un gesto simple pero lo suficiente para que me excitara.

Mis manos viajaron a su cintura, ayudándola a que se sentara sobre mí a horcadas. Agradecí el hecho de que llevara su corta falda azul. Me facilitaba el acceso a acariciarla tanto como quisiera.

Se removió contra mí, un involuntario gemido escapo de mi boca, al sentir su humedad contra mi entrepierna. Podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba aun con toda esa tela de por medio. Mi erección dolía de tan erecto que estaba. Necesitaba calmar esa necesidad de ser atendida.

—Sasuke—gimió contra mi boca.

Sus manos viajaron a mi pantalón, desabrochándolo para luego bajarlo lo suficiente para que se viera mi bóxer negro y su bulto dentro de él.

Y comenzó a moverse, frotándose deliciosamente en mí.

Santa mierda se sentía tan malditamente bien. Dirigí mis manos a su trasero apretándolo desesperadamente para intensificar el rose.

— ¡Joder! Sakura—maldecí contra su cuello. No sabía en qué momento habíamos llegado a esto, pero me gustaba. _Y mucho_. Quería estar dentro de ella.

_¿Y si eso la lastima más?_ Tsk. Mi estúpido razonamiento aparecía justo en este momento.

—Sa…Sakura—jadee alzando la cabeza para poder mirarla, mientras ella seguía restregándose contra mi pene.

—Tenemos…ahg!-gruñi.

—Ahhh!—y ella gimió al mismo tiempo. Cuando el rose toco una parte sensible de ambos.

El Sharingan se activó debido a la excitación. Pero nuevamente aquella oportuna sensación de culpa me golpeo.

—Sakura…tenemos que parar—ordene. Ella me miro con esos sorprendentes ojos jade.

Sus mejillas estaban bañadas de un adorable sonrojo. Ella paro e inmediatamente me arrepentí de haberle dicho eso.

Ella no dijo nada ni yo tampoco. Solo esperando la reacción de ella. Fuese la que fuese. Pero en lugar de eso solo sonrió de forma _traviesa._

Se acercó más a mí, rozando mis labios.

— ¿De verdad quieres que pare?—y antes de dejarme responder se movió nuevamente.

Un gruñido salió de mi boca. Cerré los ojos _disfrutando_ de la fricción. Tenía que detenerla. Me recordé. Antes de que hiciéramos algo de lo que después nos arrepintiéramos.

— ¿De verdad lo quieres? _Sasuke-kun_—ese era mi límite. A la mierda. Ambos queríamos esto. Lo sabía. Ya después pensaría en las consecuencias.

— ¡Mierda! ¡No!—gruñí, mientras la tomaba de la cintura y la tumbaba en el sofá quedando entre sus piernas—Sakura…lograste que llegara a mi _maldito_ limite—acuse.

Ella por su parte sonrió satisfecha y me jalo del cuello para besarme. Sin rechistar le correspondí.

Nuestras lenguas se acariciaban con frenesí mientras la embestía sobre la ropa, rozándonos. Nuevamente.

Mis manos la recorrieron desde la cadera hasta la parte inferior de su sostén. Y sin pedir permiso, estruje uno de sus pechos con mi mano. Estaba tan malditamente suave. Y juraría que sentía su pezón sobre la delgada tela de la blusa y sostén.

Nuestras respiraciones estaban tan agitadas. Baje mi mano un poco más allá de su vientre y cole mi mano dentro de su falda. La alce y deslice mi mano dentro de sus bragas.

Mis dedos se deslizaron por los apretados y húmedos pliegues. Estimulando su botón una vez que lo encontré.

—Ahhh! Sasuke!—gimió. Y en ese instante supe que sus gemidos era la mejor música para mis oídos. Moví un poco más mis dedos y luego los saque. Ella chillo en protesta.

Y la bese nuevamente.

—Sasuke—jadeo sobre mis labios—Sasuke…_necesito_—sus pequeñas manos se posaron en mi pecho.

—Lo se Sakura, yo también lo _necesito_—claro que lo hacía. Y con urgencia. Me empujo con más fuerza separándome de ella de golpe.

La mire confundido y me aleje de ella. Sakura se sentó y llevo una de sus manos a la boca y cerró los ojos.

—Perdón…pensé que tú también—no termine la frase. Mi orgullo comenzó a sentirse herido. Me estaba rechazando.

—no es eso…necesito ir al baño—se levantó y corrió hacia el baño azotando la puerta.

Aún seguía confundido, hasta que escuche las arcadas. Señal de que estaba vomitando. Se me había olvidado completamente que estaba _ebria._

—Hmp!—una sonrisa sin humor apareció en mi rostro—maldita molestia—gruñí.

Al final no me iba a escapar de mi ducha de agua fría. Me fui a mi habitación y aun se escuchaban las arcadas. Me acerque a la puerta del baño.

— ¿Estas bien?—no pude evitar preguntar…me preocupaba.

—Sí, lo siento—la escuche desde adentro. Si yo también lo sentía.

— ¡No importa!—declare. _¡Claro que sí! _–Será mejor que te vayas a dormir—ordene.

_No seas idiota, entra y haz que vuelvan a lo que estaban._ Dijo una voz en mi interior. La ignore. Aunque la oferta era tentadora.

—Ok—respondió.

Sin decir más me quite la ropa quedando solo en boxers, en donde se apreciaba aun un bulto bastante doloroso por falta de atención.

El baño estaría ocupado y no quedaba más remedio que arreglármelas _solo. Nuevamente ¡maldita molestia!_

_Continuara..._

**Bueno, el capítulo anterior había dicho que las cosas se habían puesto calientes pero en realidad en este nos incendiamos no? **

**Jajaja como sea...espero que les haya gustado y déjenme un Review. **

**Este es el regalo de reyes! lo dejaron debajo del árbol.**

**Att: ZafiroSxS'n**


End file.
